Dance to the Sky
by Kara-Malfoy
Summary: *This story used to be called INBETWEEN but i didnt like that name anymore so i changed it* In this fic its all head duties, a winter ball, mistakes, and conquesnes, and for all you out there who dont like it when they JUST HAPPLY FALL IN LOVE, READ THIS
1. The Letter And To The Train! I KNOW CHE...

A/N- hey everyone! some of you all may have already read this chapter before. We had to redo the chapters becuase Van will no longer be working with us DUE TO STUPID SCHOOL WORK! :( I am now working with the author of " ThE fElIdTrIp " We combined chapter one and chapter two if the old version to make chapter one of the new one! and we are using chaper 3 as chapter 2. We are also rewriting chapter 4 and should be posted sometime soo. So to all of you guys who have read anything, this update is not anything new until chapter 3 comes up.. We hope that the old reviewers will Tell us what you think of the new version. We will try to update two times a week DUE TO STUPID SCHOOL WORK! :( Ok enough with all of this chit chat and on with chapter 1  
  
  
Chapter One- The Letter and Getting on the Train  
  
  
  
She could hear her heartbeat in her thought as she pressed the letter closely to heart. She dare not open it, for she knew that it beholded her future. After a few minutes of gaining her strenght and courage, she carely tore the cress off the envelope. Inside of it was a letter. She opened the letter and inside of it stated:   
Dear Miss Hermione Granger,   
We are please to inform you that Hogwarts has finally determined this years new head boy and head girl. This year we chose you, Hermione Granger, to represent Hogwarts' Head Girl. Due to certain arrangements out of our control, we will withhold the name of the new Head Boy until the time is appropiate. Please send us a owl as soon as possible with your acceptance to the new position.   
Sincerly,   
Depty Head Mistress,   
Professor McGonagall   
  
Joy and excitement ran through hear body wild , as she quickly wrote down her acceptance and sent it back to Hogwarts.   
After sending away her letter, she finally was able to get control of herself again and reread her letter. There was one part of it that she could not understand, " Due to certain arrangements out of our control, we will with hold the name of the head boy until the time is right" Hermone reread this again, but could still not seem to understand the reason behind it. Due to what arrangements out of the control... The time is right. When will the time be right?? When she goes and moves in with that person?? After a while Hermione dropped the subject and headed to beg. She would have to rest well, seeing how tomorrow she would start her new position as Head Girl.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The platform was crowded , just as it was every year, as Hermione kissed her parents good-bye. As her father said his farewell, she carefully pinned her Head Girl pin to her robes.   
" Now dear, no matter what happens this year, we want you to know that we are very proud of you and that we love you." He said as he hugged her one last time.  
With that, Hermione left her parents to search for Harry, Ron and Ginny.  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
After a few minutes of searching for her friends, Hermione spotted Ron.   
" Hermione! Over here!" he called from a distance. Hermione approached the all to familiar face with excitement and joy.   
" Ron " she called back at him, while giving him and hug and placing a kiss on his right check. He immediately turned seven shades of red. (This is really good!..seven shades of red..)  
" I see that you haven't changed a bit since the last time that I saw you Ronald Weasley"   
He stared at her for a couple of seconds and then looked at her from head to toe.   
" I see that you haven't either" he grinned slightly at her. She playfully punched him in his shoulder.  
They were both right she noticed. He was no longer the scrawny Ronald Weasley that she had once knew. Ron and his sister, Ginny, had taken the position of the beaters for their Quidditch team, two years ago. " I suppose that all of those practices have finally wore off, " she thought to herself. Ron was also right about her too. She hadn't really changed throughout the years. Her hair was still bushy, but was under control. It now gently laid right below her shoulders. She had filled out in some of the right places but not as much as some of the other girls in year had. (What does this mean? Maybe you should rephrase it again? But it's good so far)  
" Hey, where is Ginny and Harry" she asked.  
" Their in a compartment waiting for us, but I must for warn you that they are starting to act more as a couple as the days go by." He said with resentment on his face.  
" Well you know Ron that they are a couple, and that Harry did ask you about how you felt about it before he asked Ginny out," she said defending Harry and Ginny. They had started to go out over the summer when Harry had once again faced death and it was then that he realized that he had liked her.  
" I know but I still don't like the fact that one of my best friends is going out with my little sister. To tell the truth, I don't like the fact that anyone is going out with my little sister at all."  
" You know Ron that she isn't your little sister anymore. She is 16 years old now, and I think that that now makes her your younger sister not your little sister, Ron."  
For a minute there, Ron went silent. She knew that Ron was uneasy about the subject, and at once she dropped it. " Well, their waiting for us so I think that we should be going then" he said, and with that they left.  
A/N: thanks everyone for reviewing even though we didn't get a lot. please REVIEW and tell us what you think of it.!!!!!! 


	2. A Long Ride

A/N----- Ok i have to give the credit to this chapter to van cuz when we were working together she wrote this chapter------ Ok lets get to redaing !!!!! :) IM SO SORRY EVERYONE THAT I HAVENT UPDATED LATELY BUT I HAVE BEEN AT MY GRANDMA'S ALL SUMMER LONG... ALSO VAN WILL NO LONGERBE WRITING WITH ME..:( SO IF THERE IS ANYONE OUT THERE THAT WOULD LIKE TO WORK ON THIS SORY WITH ME PLEASE REVIEW SAYING SO.THANKS LOADS  
  
Chapter Two------ A Long Ride  
  
The sun was shining bright high in the sky as the Hogwarts train waited for the Hogwarts student to come aboard. Hermione stood outside the train on Platform 9 _ and looked around, remembering the times she stood outside of the train with a slight excitement jumping in her stomach. But this time, it was Hermione's last year and the last time she would stand outside smiling at the train. Suddenly, someone had bumped into Hermione. The person did not apologize or say anything. When Hermione looked at the person and it was Draco Malfoy. The big, bad king Slytherin; the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team; the pale boy who had dim-witted bodyguards hanging around him. All Hermione could was shook her head as Draco looked at her with a naughty smirk on his face.   
  
She stepped toward Draco and sighed, "Isn't that getting too old, Malfoy? We aren't kids anymore!"   
  
"See you later, Granger!" Draco said and walked inside the train with Crabbe and Goyle.  
His bodyguards snickered dully; making the most irritating noise that anyone would want to hear. Hermione crossed her arms and shook her head. "Slytherins." Hermione muttered. Right after that, Hermione heard a voice calling her name. She looked around the thick crowd to spot the person who she might know. Immediately, she saw a familiar red headed boy waving at her with this jet-black haired boy wearing his same old glasses. They stood out in the crowd, since they were tall.   
  
They ran towards her as Hermione ran towards them. "Harry! Ron!" "Hermione!" Ron and Harry yelled out together, and stopped abruptly in front of Hermione before they could crash into each other. Ron's face blushed scarlet when Hermione hugged him first, and then she hugged Harry. Harry held his glasses when Hermione almost knocked them off. Hermione smiled,   
  
"Hey nice to see you guys again! I missed you so much! So how's Ginny, Ron?   
  
"Oh she's fine." Ron said when he put his hands on his pants pocket.  
Harry nodded and said, "I stayed over at Ron's place. It was pretty okay. It went well with Ron since Ginny didn't bother with us anymore. I wonder who's she getting at?"   
"Yeah, he better-." Ron started but Hermione interrupted him.   
  
"Ron! Stop, stop, stop. Let Ginny be. Let's go inside."   
  
Hermione, Ron and Harry stepped inside the train and found a compartment on their own. They started talking about what they were going to do during their 7th year and how to make it memorable. Hermione didn't dare to speak about her being the Head Girl. She wanted to surprise them later. However, Ron and Harry suspected Hermione being the Head Girl. The train ride was quite comfortable. The lady that sold candy and chocolate came over to the compartment and she usually got her whole cart bought by Harry. All Ron and Hermione did was shook their head and ate Harry's candies. Later, Ron and Harry then drifted their talking topic to Quidditch. At that, Hermione lost her interest and moved on to read her book.   
  
  
"Well, well. Why isn't it Potter, Weasley and Granger." Draco came in to their compartment. Ron stopped chewing on his candy and turned scarlet at Draco. Harry glared at Draco but didn't do anything. Hermione looked up from her book and sighed,  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy? By the way, isn't that getting too old?"  
  
"Guess what, Granger? That saying is getting too old!" Draco smirked and his bodyguards laughed madly behind him. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared blankly at them, but they were not intimidated by the odd stare. Hermione shut her book and stood up,  
  
"Do I have to kiss you to make you leave?"   
  
"Sure!" Draco joked and laughed with his friends.  
Hermione dropped her book on her seat and walked "seductively" over to Draco. He smiled at Hermione, thinking she wouldn't do it. When Hermione stopped close in front of Draco, she held out her arms and said,   
  
"Pucker up, pretty boy!" Hermione puckered her lips in front of Draco, but Draco screamed saying,   
  
"No way, Granger! I thought you were kidding! No!" Draco and his bodyguards left in a flash. Harry and Ron laughed and hit their knees.  
  
Harry said, "That was a good one, Hermione!"   
  
"Yeah!" Ron laughed again. "That was brilliant!" "Yeah, I thought so!" Hermione said as she took her seat.  
  
"This would be a funny, good year." ***   
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~~_~_~_~_~~__~_~_~~_~_  
  
When the Hogwarts train reached its final destination, everyone stepped out of the train to go to the Hogwarts castle. Everyone was excited especially the first years and the 7th years. When all of the students arrived inside the Great Hall, the first years did their Sorting Hat ceremony. The first years looked scared but excited at the same time. Hermione remembered being a first year. She looked confident, but inside she was really nervous.   
  
"Do you remember your Sorting Hat ceremony when you were a first year?" Hermione whispered to Ron and Harry, ignoring the Sorting Hat's new song. Ron and Harry nodded. Ron whispered,  
  
"Of course I was nervous! I couldn't keep my scarlet blushing to myself! I was red! That was what George told me."   
  
"I was nervous also!" Harry whispered quietly as possible when the Sorting Hat was done singing. "I wanted to be a Gryffindor, not a Slytherin." Hermione and Ron nodded in agreement and then started paying attention to the front. Standing up in the front, Dumbledore said his usual yearly announcements.   
  
He added, "Before we start our feast, I must announce the new Head girl and Head boy. The head girl is Hermione Granger from Gryffindor!" Hermione smiled and received pats on her back. Ron and Harry said, "We told you so!" Dumbledore continued, "The head boy is Draco Malfoy from Slytherin!" The Slytherins cheered and chanted Draco's name. Dumbledore quieted down the room and started to get attention again. "Now the head girl and the head boy will be introduced to their common room. More information will come to you later. But for now, let the feast begin!"   
  
  
  
  
A/N---How do you like this chapter? Well tell us by reviewing. Review please! Thanks! 


	3. Notice

~~~~~~~~~~~ hey everyone out there.. im soo sry about not posting in such a LONG TIME but u see i attended to write this story with a PARTNER but i dont have one... so if there is anyone that there that would like to team up with me on this fic.. I HAVE LOADS OF IDEAS FOR IT... please review sayng something or e-mail me at daddys_girl_12_2001@yahoo.com, yous ee the thing is that i have like a WHOLE LAY OUT CHAPTER BY CHAPTER WITH IDEAS and all but i just dont have the time to write right now. and i really would likk eto read something with my ideas, adn if you were to write this story you could change things if you like to or whatever.,...... well if you are interrested PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE and PLEASE review or e-mail me... thanks  
  
~~KARA MALFOY 


End file.
